Stop Team KiGo!
by Shaggley
Summary: What if Ron Stoppable knew something about Miss Go... and KP's future... that even Kim couldn't think about? Behind the scenes of Stop Team Go! there's a secret held all too well... until now. - First in a series of KiGo from different perspective.
1. Stop Team KiGo! Part One

**Author's Devious Note:**  
I consider myself to be an experimental writer, who enjoys to look at things from different angles, different perspectives.  
Let's take, just for example... KiGo.  
How could it look like from Ron's eyes? From a Ron who dearly beloves his little KP, and cares about her? Plus, let's add that this Ron has been more than a little shaken by that little Zorpox accident a few months before the events of Stop Team Go!, and, even if now he's far from evil, he showed himself to be a cunning boy... what would he do to prevent a _disaster_?Here you can find the first part of my answer.  
Enjoy, and see you at the end of the story.  
So, shh! Light's off! The fanfic is going to begin.

_Buona lettura_.

* * *

**Stop Team Kigo!**

Part One

It was far from common to see Ron Stoppable in Doctor Director's office. At least, not by himself.  
Betty raised her eyebrow when the boy closed the door behind himself; as he turned, her eyebrow came down, making her frown.  
Stoppable had a strange look in his eyes.

"There was something you would like to talke me about..." she made a brief pause, not sure how to address him when he was alone, "...Mr. Stoppable?"  
The boy reached for one of the chairs before her desk, ad sat down, not dropping his gaze from her face for even a single instant.

"Yes..." he said slowly. "You know about a certain Miss Go, I presume."  
_I presume?_ Betty's eyebrow tried to raise again at the boy's choice of words, but the woman kept it at bay. There was something strange with Ron's behaviour. She just nodded slowly; the boy's eyes grew a little.  
"And you didn't do anything."  
This time, Betty frowned a little.  
"No, Mr. Stoppable. What should we do, in your opinion?"  
A smirk grew on the boy's lips; he reached for one of his pockets and took out a little plastic folder. He cleaned it from naco's crumbs, and handed it to Dr. Director. When the woman didn't take it, the boy sighed and opened the folder, putting one photo after another on the table, faced down. When the folder was half empty, he closed it again and put it on the desk, not far from his left hand.  
"These" he explained, "are precisely the reason why you should do something..." he turned the first one up, and pushed it under Betty's eyes. "... as soon as possible."  
Betty took a final glance at the boy's face before slowly taking the picture in her hands. It was of Kimberly, wearing a purple dress, and Miss Go, in a room. Embracing.  
"And what should this mean, Mr. Stoppable? Kimberly is a very open person, and she can hug whoever she likes."  
The boy smirk just grew.

"It was what I was used to think, too. Now... Dr. Director, please take a look at..." he chose two other photos, and this time he gave them to her without turning them up, "...these two."  
And betty did as he said. The first one showed Kimberly, holding shopping bags and Miss G... Shego talking, a smile hanging on both of their lips, the teenage heroine's arm resting on top of Shego's shoulder. The second, showed them at a table, laughing like they were best friends since forever.  
She let the faintest smile crawling up to her lips, then she put down the pictures and looked back at the boy.  
"Mr. Stoppable, if you are worried that the frien... _a_ friendship between Kimberly and Shego could mean less time for you two as a couple, I can assure you that your girlfriend will never put her at first place."  
The boy just crossed his arms, and for the first time looked away from Betty's face.  
"I'm afraid that first place you are talking about is already taken," Betty smile was crushed down from the boy's next words. "and not by me." He rose his gaze again. "You see, Dr. Director, it's not a matter of jealousy. I know well my place in Kim's life. Our... relationship is something I only dreamed about, something that even now seems to me more likely a dream than reality. Booyah."  
Betty Director was once again startled at the boy's choice of words. Where was the shy doofus she was used to? This was becoming interesting.  
"No, Betty..." she was surprised by the sudden use of her name, and her frown returned. "We are not talking about me. We are talking about _Kim_. Or, better... "he took in is hand one of the picture, and tapped with his finger at Shego's laughing form, "...Kim's future."

Elisabeth Director was silent for an instant, then held out both of her hands, and smiled.

"Mr. Stoppable, I can understand your worries, but you are not considering two things..." she held out a finger. "In the first place, Kimberly has a moral integrity I rarely saw in another person on this planet. Maybe Gandhi. But, my point is... my point is... that Kimberly Ann Possible cannot become evil more than you can stop eating nacos, or abandon that naked mole rat of yours on the street." between herself, Betty wondered where the small animal were. It didn't seem to be with the boy. Maybe that meant something. "Second, and not less important, Shego is under the effect of the Attitudinator, and therefore unable to act, or even to think, evil. So, even if she would have to have an influence of some sort on Kim's life... I doubt that will be a bad one."  
She joined her hands and waited for the feeble, embarassed response of the boy. That didn't come. Instead, Mr. Possible was showing a sad smile, like Betty was a spoiled kid who just didn't understand something trivial. She started to be annoyed by his behaviour.  
"Gandhi, you say. If I remember well, Gandhi also said that if you have violence in your heart, you have to get rid of it."  
Maybe even a little worried.  
"If you have paid attention to my words, Dr. Director, you could have noticed that I was not talking about an influence of any kind, but about the future. But first, I'd like you to show you a couple of photos more."  
He turned the last three pictures and handed them to Betty, who took them, this time more eagerly. She wanted to end this as soon as possible, and send the boy back on the tracks of reason.  
The pictures all showed the same scene, with what seemed a gap of seconds between them: Miss Go comforting Kimberly, who was holding a book... they seemed to be in school this time... comforting her, hugging her, and at last, a zoom on Kimberly's and Shego's smiles.  
Betty Director huffed.  
"I want to know how you took these, or who did it for you. And, still, I fail to see your point, if you even have one. I had already provided and answer to your irrational fears, Mr. Stoppable, and I'm a very busy woman, so, if you have nothing more for me than a couple of shots, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."  
If she had hoped a little threat could force the boy out of his mask of over self-confidence, she was disappointed. He just closed his eyes, and curved a little his back.

"You do remember the accident, don't you?"  
That took Betty by surprise, if anything could. She paused before answering him, in a low voice.  
"Yes. But that doesn't prove anything."  
The boy smirked again, then chuckled.  
"If you allow me, Dr. Director, I was there, not you. I'm afraid that does prove something. Shego was... lucky, that night."  
Betty joined her hands again. She didn't know if she was saying this to him or to herself.  
"She has proved herself to be exceptionally resistant to physical harm, Mr. Possible. Even an electrocution like that couldn't kill her or, even wound her. She came out of that pylon with just a couple of fried hairs."  
The boy nodded.  
"Yes. But that doesn't mean that an electrocution and tons of metal crushing over you don't cause pain. And..." he lowered again his voice, "...when you are thinking about causing harm to someone, you don't think about one's ability to withstand physical harm. Been there, done that." he stopped for a moment, like if he were reorganizing his thoughts. "I took those photos. In all these years, I learned how to use a gizmo or two, like a micro-camera. And I took them to you because it seemed to me that no one was really thinking, _is_ really thinking about what's happening with KP and... Shego."  
Betty Director pointed her joined fingers to the boy.  
"Very well; now that you have exposed your thoughts, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to get out, Mr. Stoppable. I will think about your idea and I will let you know if I will think there's something that has to be done about it. Now, it's been a pleasure to talk to you..." She held out her hand, but the boy didn't take it. He just uncrossed his arms, and put them on the table; she gazed at her again with that condescending look. But before Betty opened her mouth, ready to order him to leave, the boy spoke in a very low and calm tone.  
"I came here to explain myself, Dr. Director. If it was just about me, you would have me running out of the door right now. But we're talking about KP, and I won't go away until I'll have made my point clear. Note serious face." He pointed hid finger to his face and paused. When Betty said nothing, he started again. "You are afraid, yes. You are afraid that your precious Kim Possible depends on someone else than your ability to take her from a corner to the other of the globe. You are very, very afraid of the chance that she loses it. That, deep down, Kim could be not capable to hold herself, to remain to the right side."  
Betty Director felt the opposite forces of her bruised pride and of her awoken fear battling together for dominance; her pointed fingers trembled a little under the pressure, but the boy didn't seemed to notice. Or, maybe, he noticed, but he didn't mind.

"I know you studied Kim's psychology for years, and I can bet, say, a month's furniture of naco's that you pressed on your experts to revise every report on her mind after the accident." he paused, "Now, what the results of those reports could have been?"  
He scratched his chin, and looked for an instant to the ceiling.  
"I just won a month's furniture of naco's, so let's bet two month's furniture... that the majority of them said exactly the same thing: Kim wanted to kill Shego when she tossed her on that pylon."

* * *

**Author's Devious Foot Note:**

_Da-daan!_  
What if Kim really wanted Shego dead? And why she didn't collapse on her fault's weigth yet?  
The answers in the second part...

Now. Did you liked this glimpse at the Ron Man's point of view on KiGo? Who's able to stand face to face with Dr. Freaking Director for his girlfriend's sake!  
What do you think?  
Did you like it?  
And, did I make the same, old grammar mistakes (damn non-English-writer thing! I'll overcome you!) or I actually managed to make new, exciting grammar mistakes?

The answers... well, only you can answer these question.  
I'm waiting for you.

_A presto!_


	2. Stop Team KiGo! Part Two

Here we Go, part two.  
Thank you for all reviews and hits; it's helping.  
I hope you will have as fun in reading this as I had in writing it.  
See you when the story ends.

_Buona Lettura!_

* * *

**Stop Team KiGo!  
**

**Part Two **

Then he stopped talking.

Betty Director felt her shoulders lowering and her lost eye itch. She resisted to the urge to scratch it, and instead let her fingers disjoin themselves and falling on the desk. She looked deeply in the boy's eyes and caught something she never saw before: a mix of confidence, hope and iron will that she was sure was present only in a handful of person on the Earth. Between those, Kimberly Ann Possible and herself.

Maybe that "Ron Factor" study wasn't such a loss of time, after all.

"Yes. Now, you have to tell me how you knew about those reports, or who said that to you."

The boy shrugged, a smirk hanging again on his lips.

"I bluffed. After being chipped for months, you start to think a little paranoid, and start to appreciate its benefits."

If only this was not a so serious situation, Betty could have actually being pleased by the boy's cleverness. But he was an amateur, and she was a professional.

"Very good, Ron, very good indeed. Then, you would also know that those same reports pointed out the fact that Kim regretted her action, and, with a chance of over ninetytwo point seven percent, she would never let herself feel the same rage again, under any circumstances. So, why are you worried, if you know Kim so well? It was en experience that helped her, in the end. And no one got hurt."

The boy nodded again.

"You are right, Betty. No one got hurt, that time. But you know that an experience like that changes you. And Kim is changed, after that night. _We_ changed." He pointed at himself. "And for the better, I won't deny it. But if you think Kim will be able to keep at bay that night for the rest of her life, you... you are a fool."

If only her pride wouldn't be crushed yet, she would have slapped him. Or something less physical, but equally satisfying. But now there was no time for pride, only for that lurking fear that from time to time kept her awake in the middle of the night.

"I will pass on the last word, Mr. Stoppable. But, now, what are suggesting really? That Kimberly takes helping sessions?"

"No. And thank you for not minding my... slipped word." Betty smirked. "What I'm trying to say it's that we don't have to be afraid of what Kim could become–" he held out a hand. "- yes, I know, I talked about future, but follow me a little on this ride, please; what I'm saying is that we have to be afraid of what will happen when Kim will realize that she's not a complete goody-two-shoes, for saying and understatement. Of what she _already is_. And we have to know how to delay that moment as long as possible."

He reached for the folder, and opened it again.

"That's why I took those pictures, to allow you to face that Kim is on a very slippery slope, that I'm the only thing holding her, and that Shego can draw her down, even if she's currently good." he took out two pictures. "Shego and Kim took photos together. Nothing worrying? Maybe. But how is possible that two girls who tried to beat themselves for years could become friends for life in the space of a couple of _days_? That's wrongsick."

Betty looked at the faces on the photo, silent as always. She was not convinced, but the boy may actually have a point.

"Well, Mr. Stoppable, she's the girl who can do anything."

The boy held out both of his hands and laughed a little.

"Come on, Miss Dr. Director! That's a lame excuse! No, truth is, they had known each other for years, and even worked together once or twice. They respect each other, and, actually, Shego saved Kim's life." Betty nodded. She remembered. "They are way more similar than they could think. And that's precisely what worries me."

He paused. When he started again, his voice was low.

"It's not normal to be friends just after a handful of days, not after what they passed through in the last three years and a half. Kim is not just like you and me; and Shego is more similar to her than anyone else." He took a pause, again. Betty saw that the next phrase would be particularly hard to say. "They are... attracted to each other."

Betty raised again the eyebrow. What was this boy talking about? Kimberly could not be a... there was no evidence in reports of such thing as sexual disfunctions.

"Again," Ron answered, shaking his head, "you have not been there, you have not seen those fights; at least, give me the benefit of the doubt, Dr. Director. But I meant attraction more in a gravitational way than a... romantic one. They are... bound to orbit together, like a red planet and a green star."

He looked to her directly in the eye, focusing all his gaze in that single point.

"And do you know what keeps Kim from starting to have thoughts? Who? _Me_. It's part of what it means being friend since pre-K, other than just boyfriend. Maybe your mind-shrinkers think that it's all on herself, maybe they think that it's just a miracle she's been so stable nevertheless she saves the world two times per week. Wrong. Wrong and sick. It's me."

His palm on his chest, he kept talking.

"When she needs a little confidence, when she needs being kept with her feet on the ground, when she's not sure _she's doing the right thing_... who's there? Monique? Her mom? _You_? No. It's me, booyah, me!" His other hand closed itself in a fist. "But now... Miss Go is here, Miss Go is there. And when Miss Go and Kim will begin to talk together about that little pylon accident, and what that meant... what do you think will happen!"

Betty stood silent, while her thoughts were running on each other, trying to be the first to came to the surface and survive the onslaught of emotions she was feeling. _What do you think will happen? _Visions of Kimberly crying, tearing her clothes apart from the anger, the disgust, the sorrow she was feeling for herself... visions of Kimberly leaving her home, quitting the school, the _missions_, disowning everything she had worked for. And, at last, a vision of Kimberly in a red and black catsuit, with an harlequin motif...  
Betty shook her head. What the boy was saying wasn't logic, wasn't supported by any psychological report... but he ha showed to share her fears, and her feelings that something was amiss whit Kimberly. She had to concede him a point.

"But," she added, still willing to avoid what she thought was his plan,"what if Kimberly actually becomes a better person from talking with Shego about herself? After all, Shego is good now, she won't permit to Kimberly to harm herself or others. Did you consider this?"

The boy chuckled, and shook his head.

"If only, this could make things worse. If Kim actually cares and trusts Shego enough to talk to her about that night, and she realizes that... her and Shego are much more similar than she could think... and that the only reason Shego is actually good is the Attitudinator, how do you think she will think about the "good" Shego is?"

Betty sighed.

"Unnatural. Forced. _Wrong_."

The boy nodded.

"Which means that the only outcome of that situation is Kim trying to restore her old enemy's personality. And at that point, who knows what will happen..."

Betty tried the last line of defense.

"But she will never try a thing like that, knowing what Shego could do..."

"Are you sure? We would have a very confused Kim, a very angered Kim, who doesn't know who she is, what she wants, and knows that the most likely person to help her, to tell her what to do is trapped into her own mind." he paused and exhaled."The point is that Shego _has_ been there, _has_ done that. She was as good as KP... and now look at what she has became. Kim could get answers from her. Well, it's likely she actually has them. But at that point... how will Kim really know that what Shego is saying to her is true, and not an effect of the Attitudinator? Plus, she will understand that no one actually tried to free Shego."

Elizabeth Director felt the grave weight of fault heaving on her shoulder. The boy was right.

"Not even herself, which will augment her anger and hatred for herself, and for us. For the people who should be her family, her friends, her allies. I guess," he said, and exhaled again, "that she will be very, _very_ pissed off. Not mentioning totally ballistic... _and_ with Shego on her side, this time. I would prefer to find another planet to live on, if this would become true. Even one without nacos."

He left those words hanging, and contented himself to look at Betty, who knew she had lost. Well, lost. He had just showed her what would have happened nevertheless. She exhaled and scratched her eyepatch.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

* * *

And here we are.  
End part two.  
This time, I added linespaces between lines and paragraphs, in order to make it easier to read.  
Was it worth it?  
And what do you think about this Ron?


	3. Stop Team KiGo! Part Three

And here we Go with the third part.  
Hope you'll enjoy it.

Thank you for all the reviews and PMs, I really cannot begin to express how much I appreciated it.  
_Stop Team Kigo!_, had seen at the present moment almost eight hundred views, and has six reviews. This means that I got to actually talk with less than one per cent of the people I tried to reach and touch with my writing.

I would really like to exchange words with all of you who stumbled on this little piece of mine.

Anyway, maybe I _do _have a little treat for you all. See you at the end of the story.

_Buona Lettura._

* * *

**Stop Team KiGo!**

**Part Three **

The boy frowned, and scratched his neck.

"Well... I know you won't like this, but we have to restore Shego as she was. Now."

Betty said nothing, but her posture hardened the littlest bit.

"It won't be easy to retrieve the device from Electronique's hands. And I'm not sure If this really has to be done. I'd really prefer this to be handled by our own men."

"The choice is yours, Dr. Director. I can bear the fault, or you can wait for KP to do that all by herself. She will do it, given enough time. And no one but me is going to be this near to Shego: what if your men get hurt?"

A thought passed into Betty's mind, lighting a little ray of hope.

"Wait. You didn't count Mr. Barkin. What if he and Shego end up together?"

Mr. Stoppable shrugged.

"I don't think that will change anything, but a little more respect earned by Mr. Barkin. I can live without it."

"No, Mr. Stoppable. If Mr. Barkin falls in love with Shego, and the other way around, I'm positive that that... attraction you were talking about before will fade, maybe enough to keep them apart. You didn't think about that, do you?"

"Maybe. And what if you're wrong, Dr. Director? What if that's not enough? In a few months both me and KP will leave Mr. Barkin behind, and every authority he can exercise on us will disappear... think about it: if being on the opposite sides of the law didn't keep those two apart, do you think that Mr. Barkin will be capable to do it?"

Betty stood silent for a moment. Than sighed, and looked sadly at her desk, lingering on the photographs.

"I'd really prefer to not do this, Mr. Stoppable. Even if what you are saying it's true – and I have to admit that your fears are my fears - I'd really prefer to not have to deal with Shego again. At least, not her evil self. Maybe, we can wait a couple of days, study this thing, do more reports and came up with a better solution..."

The boy shook his head; then took the pictures in his hand and looked at them.

"Who knows what will happen while we wait for this better solution. That, by the way, it doesn't exists. You know this."

Betty didn't say anything. Then with one last sigh, she let her resistance fall away. The boy had proved himself right on this. Again, there was that flash of Kimberly in her red and black catsuit. Betty closed her eyes and joined her fingers again, closing her hands, too.

"What do you want, Mr. Stoppable? If you came here, and said that to me, I guess you also have a plan, don't you?"

The boy smiled; but it was a sad smile.

"I'm doing this for KP, Dr. Director. I'm doing this because Shego is evil and from her nothing good will ever come. I'm doing this to prevent a disaster to happen some time in the future, before the girl who can do anything realizes that with Shego she could do _everything_."

He paused.

"This night, we will have a date together: KP, me, Shego and Mr. Barkin. I don't know what will happen, but in a way or another Shego and Kim have to know about what happened to Team Go, and how to stop it. If I can say it, I'd really appreciate you to take care of that part. After that, me and KP will deal with Electronique... and I will take care of Shego." He let the smile fade away. "I'm not proud of what I will do, Dr. Director. I'm afraid I will make my worst mistake since my last English test. But I will do it. Also... I came here to have a pardon for being guilty of unleashing Shego again."

Betty lingered for a couple of seconds; then, she nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Director. Now I'm..." he sighed. "... I'm a little more confident in all this thing. Then, I want a pardon for zapping Electronique with the Attitudinator. I don't want the smallest chance of something like this happening again."

Again, Betty nodded.

"At last, I want to be pardoned for not providing GJ with the Attitudinator. I will take care of it, and I will be sure it will look like an accident. I'm... " again, the sad smile returned. "I'm pretty good at things like that. Ron Factor and all that."

Betty nodded for third time, and inside herself, was a little astonished at the boy' scruples. Maybe he was right wheh he said that he was acting as a moral compass for Kimberly; even if that thought meant that she wasn't. Oh, well. Better Mr. Stoppable than Shego.  
The boy sighed again.

"If all goes smoothly, tomorrow will be a day without Miss Go. And Kim will be happy for the rest of our lives." The smile broadened, becoming dreamy for a couple of seconds. Then the boy's face became serious again. "I will let the pictures in your custody. Do what you want about them. But if I were in you, I would burn them. I mean, if I could give an advice to you, Miss Dr. Director."

The boy got up, and shook hands with Betty. Then, he laughed and scratched his chin.

"Well, Dr. Director... booyah! I'm sorry if I looked like a little over-serious before... but I was trying to make a point, you know! All this thing is wrong and sick!"

Betty nodded, smiling reassuringly. Inside her, she decided to keep one more eye on Ronald Dean Stoppable, from now on. And that Ron Factor study wasn't a waste of money at all.  
The boy turned and reached for the door. Just before he exited, Betty asked one last question.

"What will happen when Kimberly will start looking for those answers you were talking about before?"

He was silent for a second or two. Then, without turning back, he answered.

"She will need no answers, with me around, Betty. That's why I'm here."

And than the door was closed, the boy gone.

Elisabeth Director stood silent in the empty room, thinking for a couple of minutes about what the boy had said and praying that everything would have gone smoothly. She also would need to talk with a TV operator.  
But before, there was one last thing to do.  
She reached for a drawer under her desk, and, providing the right fingerprint, she opened it, and took out a little small book. Opening it, Betty searched for the letter "S"; there, next to the number one, was an empty space. She took a pen.  
Then, Betty sighed, and wrote back Shego's name where she had erased it.

* * *

And here we are; this is the end.  
I hope you liked my take on this "behind the curtain" of _Stop Team Go!_, I always had the thought that the ending of that episode was poorly directed and written: I mean, how in the world could really Ron zap back Shego to her old self and let it pass as an "accident"?

And Kim's comment "I guess some people never really change.", hey, hal-lo, girl, she was mind-altered, you dumped your boyfriend in order to stay with her all the time and you just shrug your shoulders off and walk away like nothing happened?  
But what the serious hell?

So, I imagined there was an...orchestration behind all this.  
And who better of Ron Stoppable for the role?

What do you think about it?  
I'd really like to know your opinions.

* * *

Then, here we are to that little treat I was talking about in the beginning.

I started my first Note-Serious-Face Project, dumped the old one _(The Best of Both Worlds_, maybe I'll take it back later), and it's going pretty well. In a way, it was started as a... spin off of _Stop Team KiGo!_; even because Miss Go is not much used by writers around here, and the potential of a characther like _Shego_caged into a mind capable of only good thoughts is missed.

I decided to fill this hole, and I will be doing it with this project, which I plan to finish the first draft before the end of the year (It will be around 70.000 words, planned, but I'm not sure), and the finished product may look a lot like a brief novel.

I'll add another chapter in this story letting you take a peep (a small peep!) to this project, and I not exclude adding more and more "previews" of the story as it is builded.

So, thank you again and I leave you the first peep at _Go for the Teacher_.


	4. Go For The Teacher  Preview 0

And here it is the preview of _Go For The Teacher._

Enjoy.

* * *

Shego followed her to her guest room, and when they entered, she close the door; the green woman turned to face Kimmie, who was still unsure and looked at Shego with a questioning look.  
The green thief smiled graciously and drew near, embracing the tenager, like she had done the last time she had acquired her own room in the Possible house; but this time the hug was longer and more tender.

"Thank you so much, Sweetie. You are the best!"

Kim smiled, a little less awkwardly than the last time, and passed again her hands over the older woman's back. Even if this "Sweetie" thing was becoming more weird by the moment; it looked like Shego's behaviour was a copy of Miss Go's one after all.

"Heh... don't even mention it."

Kim freed herself from Shego's embrace and put herself on the bed, feeling it lowering under her own weight; she passed a hand between her hairs and started looking at Shego, a strange glimpse in her eyes.  
The green woman noticed it and let herself fall next to Kim, the tissue of the bed moaning under the added pressure. She put her own hands on her lap and waited for Kim to talk to her, putting on a reassuring and caring smile.

"What is bothering you, Kimmie?"

Kim sighed a little, then let her eyes falling down, for then raising them again, the same bewildered look in them.

"Well, actually, it's you."

For the first time, Kim saw this Shego frown. But the slight movement of her head, the dumbfounded light in her eyes, the sudden stiffing in her posture told to Kim that either she lost her skill at lying altogether, or she was real about having resigned and quitted from Drakken.

"It's me? I'm sorry. Did I make any mistakes, Sweetie?"

She took her hands into her own. Kim didn't retracted them that very instant from the green woman's grip, but she felt her plams start sweating slightly. There was something about Shego's touch that wasn't... exactly right.

"No, no, you didn't Shego... it's just... it's strange."

Said Kim, trying slowly to slip her hands from those of Shego. At the sglihtlest pression, the green woman's fingers parted an let the palms of the teenager slip throught.  
How strange, thought Kim. After all the times they had fought, who knew that her grip could be so tender and caring.

"I mean, you were always so... so _Shego_. And there you are, in one of my house's room, trying to have a conversation with me and... well holding my hands."

Shego smiled.

"I can understand, Sweetie. But just because I was mean in the old times it doesn't mean I cannot be also sweet. It was just a silly thing working for Drakken!"

Kim frowned at those words, closed her fists and looked sideways.

"Do you mean that our... encounters were silly too?"

And that frm owhere it was coming from? Was she really enjoying being tossed into a giant mixer, being crushed under walls or let hanging mid-air without a rocket pack? Was she really? Or worse, was really everything just a job for Shego?  
Shego put her hands again of those of Kim, cupping them. This time Kim didn't try to retract them.

"No, I don't think that. I think you were the most valuable opponent I ever faced, the only thing able to shake me off my boredom. The only one I was actually able to play my B-Game against."

Kim frowned. What the hell was the woman saying? She had tossed her over times and times again, let her unconscious and defeated almost every time... well almost. When Shego really wanted to escape – the pain she felt at her jaw when the older woman had kicked her that time at the Bermuda Triangle came up again. From time to time she actually thought if the woman was just playing with her... she shook her head slightly.  
No way!

"What are you saying? I sent you in prison more times than I can actually remember!"

A playful light showed itself in her enemy's eyes. Her arch enemy, her nemesis, the one... the one whose palms she was holding at the present moment. Kim's hands started sweating again.

"Yes, you did. You are so good, Kimmie. But I always escaped, didn't I? It's not that you cought me for more time necessary than to allow me to catch my breath and enjoy a good night of State-payed rest."

Kim withdrew her hands and pointed her finger to Shego's chest, paying attention to not actually touch the fabric of her jacket.

"I beat you every time we met. Every time you tried to knock me down, every time you tossed a piece of concrete to me or onw of your plasma ball to you! Now don't try to sell me this crap about your B-Game!"

Shego chuckled.

"Hey, if you really want to know, I actually begun with my D-Game, the kind I use for restraining kids when I'm robbing their candies. Every letter is an order of magnitude better to me. You have improved over time, Kimmie, improved a lot."

Instead of reassuring the cheerleader's bruised ego, that statement ushed her on her feets, a scowl on her face.

"You are lucky I'm trying to believe this thing that you quit. But try to sneak attack me or one of my family or firends, and oh so help me I'll show you A-Game, Shego!" She was this pissed out that she didn't quit before putting out another phrase, "And remember that now I can use my power suit, so...", one phrase that reawakened, again, painful memories.

Her rage evaporated, her finger slowly falling, her arms reallining with her sides. She lowered her gaze, too, and sat down again on the bed.

"I won't do anything like that; you have my word, Sweetie. And I never broke it, didn' I? And, when I talked about my B-Game, it was actually a compliment." She paused an instant. "And about that powered suit, I guess was necessary at the moment, so I'm not going to complain about it."

Kim raised her gaze, meeting the other woman's emerald one.  
There had been nightmares, after that night. Endless repetition of a phrase, of a kick, of a scream, of a rumbling noise that seemed the sound of apocalypse.  
She had actually wanted... she had actually tried...

"Shego... "

She started, but the thief put one of her fingers on the teenage mouth, shutting down her words. Hey eyes crossed, tring to focus on the same on the green tip.

"Don't, Sweetie. We will talk about it, but not tonight. You are not in the mood."

She let her finger resto on her lips just a little longer, then withdrew it.  
"And, your teacher needs a – yawn- "she concluded with a muffled tone "goo' ool' 'ight oo' sleeeep."

Shego closed her mouth and smiled again; Kim felt her chest pounding in that smile. Months of anxiety, of nightmares, of doubts, were caressed by that caring, forgiveful smile.  
She scoot over on the bed and hugged Shego; just for a little moment, just for the enough time to feel her jacket frushing against her own top, the warmth of her body, the softness of her ches-  
She withdrew herself, a little flushed with emotions. From where that did come from?  
She smiled awkwardly and moved out of the room; she stopped by the door and waved her hand at the calm form of Shego, laying on her bed.

"See you tomorrow... uhm... sleep tight."

"Sleep tight, Sweetie."

Then, she closed the door, took a step toward the wall and remained for a couple of seconds lingering on it, frowning deeply.  
What a day.  
She looked at her wrist onther time. Please, please Wade, tell me if this is real or not.  
After a couple of seconds more, she headed toward her room and a night of sleep that, she already knew it, would have been all but tight.

Not for a single istant, on her way toward her own door, she stopped touching slightly her lips, where Shegos' finger had brushed just seconds before.

* * *

What do you think?

Did you like it?  
What do you think is gonna happen?

Let's see if you got it right...


End file.
